


ARISE

by lily_larrie



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 大學快畢業還茫然的對前途沒有希望、生活過得一團糟還特別倒楣的男孩，在酒吧意外遇見了他這輩子該死的摯愛。而很好笑的是，他還沒認識對方以前對人家的評價就糟到一個極致了。





	ARISE

Episode 1. Worse

Lucas非常確信的最後一件事情是他在第三杯酒被自己一口乾完以前都還是完全清醒的。  
因為在這之後的記憶簡直都像Instergram上的網紅照片一樣，全數被蒙上了一層很厚的模糊濾鏡、屬於勉強可以想起來但是總有些細節被遺漏在渾沌之中的存在，當然那都是之後的事情了，現在他就是個醉鬼，坐在酒吧的吧檯邊一副憤世嫉俗的模樣喝著彷彿無止盡的悶酒。在第七杯的時候老闆早就試圖阻止他了，但是誰都拿他沒轍，他的樣子簡直像是今天倒楣值班的調酒師同事不來的話他這個剛出師的菜鳥就會跳進吧檯裡自己為自己服務。  
「你知道你再喝的話我真的要從你薪水裡把酒錢給扣掉了的這件事對吧？」儘管最初招募新人的時候Reese Earnest說的是「隨便喝，我就不信你能喝多少」，但在他幾乎當成親弟一樣照顧的員工的酒量隨著時間進展越來越好以後他開始後悔最開始的承諾了。何況他可是開酒吧的人，他怎麼會不曉得當一個看起來一臉乖巧的男孩突然無法克制的酗起酒來會代表什麼？  
老天，他真的不希望明天早上得去哪條他都不見得知道在哪的破巷子裡撿回這個除了自己這老闆以外基本上孤苦無依的小朋友。  
而除了親自來勸阻人並把杯子搶起來以外，他也真是想不到別的辦法了。  
「噢Mr. E，」 Lucas連老闆這個尊稱都懶得喊了，雖然他平常也都是Boss啦Sir啊帶有調侃意義的亂叫一通，但這個不知道從哪裡跳出來的暱稱絕對稱得上是非常新鮮的體驗，簡直聽得Reese都起了雞皮疙瘩、在吧檯後面調別桌客人的酒的前輩Asher Cyrus都忍不住手抖了一下。但顯然Lucas現在酒勁上來了，他看到這種反應甚至還笑了起來：「我清楚的記得我們簽的員工契約裡面是包酒錢的。而且你不會這麼狠心的拒絕沒有排班的小員工來酒吧玩耍對吧？」  
「……我沒有想到你醉了還這麼聰明。」 Reese簡直服了他了。  
「你就讓他喝吧，但是不得不提那個稱呼真的很好笑。」 吧檯裡還在晃著雪克杯的Asher覺得今晚最值得回味的一定是那聲Mr. E，至於他同事？沒死就好，雖然並沒有看過Lucas喝到這種地步，但他總是覺得這小孩太乖了、總會自己心裡有點分寸的。  
而Reese的回應是比了一記中指，卻被Asher反手塞了一整托盤的酒，還附帶一句涼涼的「7號桌，別送錯了」，讓他瞬間懷疑起自己這個老闆到底是哪個環節出錯了才會當的這麼卑微。  
不過Asher根本懶得理Reese那讓他差點要當著全酒吧的面大聲嘲笑老闆的幼稚舉動，他只是把最後兩杯調酒瀟灑的甩到了吧檯上、還技術很好的一滴都沒漏出來，一杯是給Lucas的日出、一杯給那個他覺得簡直膽子大到嚇人居然敢坐在剛才跟他倆這樣嘻笑玩鬧了一陣子的Lucas旁邊的那位客人。  
Asher一直覺得那張臉有些眼熟，但是同時他覺得今晚他經歷的夠多了、他不想再繼續玩頭腦風暴的遊戲，加上對方讓他隨便調一杯都好所以他簡直是閉著眼睛隨興的弄了一杯他根本不曉得比例是不是正確的琴通尼，顯然在沒有新的客人進來以前暫時去後頭休息室刷下Podcast會是個好選擇。  
最後他拍了拍Lucas那看上去瑟縮得特別楚楚可憐的肩，扔下一句Good Luck就真的跑得沒影沒蹤了。  
這個時候的Lucas還能聽見同事的祝福，還有老闆早就決定放生他去門外抽根菸時製造的門鈴聲。所以他真的覺得自己還足夠清醒，不至於做出什麼讓他會後悔一輩子的事情。  
不過計畫是永遠趕不上變化的，以及他真的低估了自己的酒量。

「心情不好？」  
起初是身旁的男人先跟他搭話的。  
Lucas對他的印象就始於這句話，他總是記得那是很好聽的嗓音，帶著調侃意味、但卻又意外的輕柔，很耐聽，所以他決定抬頭看看這個敢坐在「酒鬼」旁邊的勇者到底長的是圓還是扁。  
然後這一看他就被驚艷了。  
坐在他身邊的男人有一張很好看的臉、一頭淺褐色的頭髮似乎一陣子沒剪了所以處於一個尷尬的長度，他甚至還化了點淡妝。會化妝的男人對Lucas來說其實也不是那麼罕見，畢竟得考慮到他本身所在的環境，也許常年素顏的他才是這之中難能可見的怪咖一個。但這都不是重點，這一秒Lucas只感覺到一件事。  
媽的，這個陌生男人絕對是他的Type。完全打中他的好感帶的那種。  
所以事情是怎麼發展到這個地步的其實他也不記得了。很難得的是有人能跟一個完全看得出來已經醉了的小朋友還耐心的瞎扯了那麼久。  
而且是在一方已經開始逐漸走向失控的情況下。  
「我跟你說，我讀的學校爛透了……！我還以為紐約大學的學生都是成熟的大人了，結果你敢相信他們都已經21歲了還在對同儕搞霸凌嗎！我還有一科成績被打B都是他們分組報告排擠我不分配工作給我的傑作，你說那些渾蛋厲不厲害！」Lucas情緒激昂的說著，他似乎是怕自己被手裡那杯酒嗆著了、或是對這最後一杯異常的珍惜，於是他只啜飲了一小口日出當作潤喉而已。  
大概是酒精的作用已經開始在作祟了，Lucas開始變得無所畏懼，一些平常只敢在臉書上鎖個小圈圈抱怨然後也不指望人回答的瑣事全都被他一股腦的倒到了這個素未謀面的年輕人身上。要是他還足夠清醒的話他可絕對不敢幹這種事，他可是連只是跟服務生要杯水都有恐懼症的社交障礙患者，怎麼敢對人這麼放肆？  
但酒精的作用也許只有一半，讓Lucas更無所顧忌的大概還是這個男人對他的回覆。  
對，這麼亂七八糟毫無章法的跳躍式思考對方居然能跟得上、而且還適時的給了並非只是敷衍搪塞過去的回答。  
「……我倒是可以感受到是什麼樣的生活壓力讓你選擇來這裡喝酒了。」  
那褐髮的男人回答的聲音還是淡淡的，但是Lucas可以感受到這之中蘊含了某種讓人心安定的力量。他本來想誇個兩句順便感謝對方對自己這麼會講廢話的人還能不離不棄，但他現在可對自己的行為模式完全抓不出一個準則──因為他又被酒吧音響裡傳出的歌聲給引去了注意力。但是褐髮男人可以注意到的是這並不是平常那種聽到喜歡的歌而下意識抬頭的行為，他很快的就發現了男孩眉間微微皺起的幅度。  
「你不喜歡？」一直都淡笑著的褐髮男人難得挑了挑眉，他並沒有特別指出來，但他就是覺得對方一定會知道自己在講什麼。  
Lucas因為醉酒而失去了的判斷力也很恰好的讓他沒有注意到，在這首歌剛播出來的時候與他面對面的男人表情居然終於有了那麼一點點微妙的變化。  
「這首？我不喜歡。不，說是不喜歡還太太太客氣了，說實話的話我超討厭這首歌……」Lucas的耿直又再一次被發揮得淋漓盡致，他的表情已經像是要直接翻個大白眼來佐證他的感想了：「我知道這首Rain in Daylight，典型的獨立搖滾。但是節奏太重了、吵得要命，而且我發誓我一句歌詞都無法理解。」  
「……有這麼誇張啊？」男人忍不住噗嗤一聲笑了出來，但他似乎在這個話題上莫名的有了更深的好奇心，所以他決定要繼續問下去：「是只有這首歌，還是你純粹就討厭這個歌手？」  
「啊哈，滿分答案。」Lucas戲劇性地抬起了手指本來放在桌面上的手指，似乎很有表演慾望的想做個老師嘉許學生的動作：「我是真的討厭Harley Clarkson這個歌手，每首歌都那麼前衛誰聽得懂啊？聽他的歌的人有好多都只是趕流行而已，或者就單純喜歡他的臉……對啦他是有一張長得很好看的臉，但是只因為臉就跟風聽音樂也太好笑了吧？救命我記得他上一首歌的MV還去拍外星人題材的，曲名叫Caramel結果開口唱第一句就是Too sweet，所有元素加起來都跟協調這個結果相差很遠好嗎！」  
「……那你怎麼說得像是把他的每首歌都聽過一次了的樣子？」他倒是真的說不出話了，一臉沒轍了的樣子拋出了這個他最後掙扎一般的反問。  
「我完全沒聽過的話，就那樣瘋狂開砲火批評也不太好吧？聽了才知道要從哪裡開始罵啊。」Lucas講得一副特別自豪的模樣：「但我得老實承認，我還真沒有勇氣在聽別人討論的時候插進對話裡掃興。我可沒有交情好到能讓我這麼猛烈的吐槽喜歡的事物還可以當笑話聽聽就好的朋友……」  
那杯他手裡握著很久的日出終於見底了，當最後一滴酒液都進了他嘴裡、還意猶未盡的舔了舔嘴唇以後，Lucas又下意識的露出一臉失落的樣子。不過正是那舔唇的動作似乎觸動到了褐髮男人的某個開關，他突然覺得今晚除了在酒吧聽一個陌生人數落「某個太前衛的搖滾歌手」的音樂品味以外，也許還可以再幹點更有趣的事情。  
「嘿。想不想去我家？」他連個來看貓還是什麼的委婉用詞都懶得編了，就這麼直接。  
Lucas當然聽懂了，他可是才被自家店長評價過就算醉了還是足夠聰明的男孩。他連臉都沒有紅一下，當機立斷的點頭答應了。  
「噢對，我叫Lucas。」在放下酒杯起身以前他突然想起了自己還沒跟對方報名字這件事。  
「……Hal。」本來只是個再正常不過的報名字環節倒是突然變得尷尬了起來，最後他決定就這麼報上對於第一次見面來說似乎有些過於親暱了的暱稱。

Harley Clarkson想著，他這輩子在酒吧約一夜情從來沒有這麼委屈過。


End file.
